The Missing Piece
by Biter Raygun
Summary: My Name is Kyoumei Kishin. I was kidnaped by arachnephobia, and everyone who knew me was forbidden to tell anyone that I ever existed. That included my own son, Death The Kid. The Missing piece of Death's life that has yet to be told.
1. I

My Name is Kyoumei Kishin. I guess you could say that I'm the reason why Death has a son. I was kidnaped by arachnephobia, and everyone who knew me was forbidden to tell anyone that I ever existed. That included my own son, Death The Kid. But this story isn't about Kid. Not yet atleast. It's basically the reason why Kid was born, and why Death, or "Shinigami-sama" as I call him, became the person he is today. This is the missing piece of Kid and "Shinigami-sama"'s life that has yet to be told. Also, it's the missing reason as to exactly why Kid was born. You don't honestly beleive that Death just up and decided that he wanted a child, did you? Of course, there had to be someone behind that, and that someone is me. This is the story of how everything came to be, and the story of everything that has yet to come.

The latest that I can remember in life was the day my big brother killed all of the witches of the east. He never let me watch though, for me made me promise to keep my scarf wrapped tightly over my eyes. But I can remember the red light from the sun bleeding through the scarf, giving me only visions of blurred shadow through the material. These shadows danced across my vision as though they were dancing. To me, being as young as I was, it was as if I were watching shadow puppets. Nii-kun was putting on a shadow puppet show for me, and if I peeked, then it would all be over. It was then that one shadow in particular had gotten so big, that my puppet show went black, and the shadows were gone. The I heard Nii-kun's voice, and the shadow exploded. Then Nii-kun's shadow bent over in front of me, and I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Keep the scarf on Kyou-chan. Do Nii-kun a favor, ok?" I nodded my head vigorously. I'd do anything for my Nii-kun. "Sing a song for me." Because Nii-kun wished it, I began to hum a soft tune.

A scream penetrated the safety of the cloth. Nii-kun was working. He always asked me to sing for him when he was working.

Something hit me in the face, which caused me to flinch slightly, and pause for a second in the song.

And finally everything was silent. I felt Nii-kun wrap his arms around me and lift me up. I brought my hands to my face and gripped the scarf, but Nii-kun took them and moved them away. "Keep the scar on for just a little longer, Kyou-chan." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Of course, even though I was a child, I knew who and what my brother was, and I know that what that was, was everything but a shadow puppet show. And I knew that what was on my hands wasn't water from a puddle that happened to be near by where Nii-kun had sat me.

It was blood.

I remember when he finally took the scarf off. He told me to keep my eyes closed, and then he started wiping my hands. "You got dirty sitting on the ground. And I needed to borrow the scarf for something else." Though I never did see that scarf again. "You killed those witches, didn't you Nii-kun?" He paused in wiping off my hands. I opened my eyes and starred at his masked face, covered by his own scarf. The one with the three eyes on it that caused his hair to stick out in tufts underneath. "Kyou-" "You were trying to clean the blood off without me noticing. But that's okay. It doesn't bother me. As long as it's not yours." He grumbled something incoherent and nodded. "Nii-kun. If you didn't want me to see anything, why did you bring me with you?" He finished wiping off my hands and threw the rag somewhere behind his head. It was then that I noticed that we were in a cave. It was the cave next to Death's domain. The place where Lord Death watched over everyone. That was were Nii-kun and I lived in my childhood. Nii-kun was silent. He took me by the shoulders and embraced me tightly, squishing my face against his shoulder. I moved my head so that I could speak. "Is it because of Death?" "I don't trust him. If he finds out about you, he'll take you away from me. Or worse." He squeezed me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck. "He wouldn't do that Nii-kun." "You don't know that." "Yes I do. I've heard many things about him. He may look scary and do scary things, but he does them to help the world. He's a good person. And he protects you." Nii-kun growled and pushed me away from him, then stood up and walked off to a deeper part of the cave, where I couldn't see him. "You're still just a child Kyoumei. You don't understand what he will do if he finds you…" I could only smile and watch as he disappeared. "I may be a child, but I can understand exactly what is going on around me. You know that better than I do, Nii-kun."

After a few hours the next morning, I finally convinced Nii-kun to take me to Lord Death. Don't ask me how, because I honestly don't know myself. All that I can remember was him wrapping my entire body in a scarf and holding me tightly in his arms. I felt very warm and secure with him in that moment. When the thought of meeting Death finally hit me, I grew scarred and never wanted to leave my Nii-kun. But I had to be brave. I asked for this. And if I ruined it now, Nii-kun would have gone home and never consider the idea ever again. So I had to be brave and face this. Nii-kun suddenly stopped and set me on my feet, still wrapped in the scarf.

This was the moment my entire life began.

Well, I should say this was when I found my entire life.

"Asura." A deep voice seemed to growl somewhere in front of me. I shuddered, and Nii-kun put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Told you so," He whispered quietly. The way this man, or whoever it was, said my brother's name sounded like it left a bad taste in his mouth, or as if he didn't like my Nii-kun. "I have something to tell you." He muttered quietly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Go on then." Nii-kun was silent. "I have been hiding something…." I felt the scarf begin to lift away from my body, leaving everything but my head exposed. If I can remember correctly, I was wearing a raggedy white sun dress, though there was no sun there. "Asura, what is the meaning of this!? You kidnapped a child!?" I reached up and grabbed the scarf, ready to rip it off and yell at the man, but Nii-kun grabbed my hands and curtly told me "No, Kyou."

I heard him shift around behind me. I think he might have been hiding behind me, but I don't think that was exactly the case. "I didn't kidnap her… She's my sister…." In those three second afterwards, the tension in the air was so thick, it was as if it were a thousand years. I slowly reached up and pulled the scarf off of my face. "Nii-kun… Let me talk…." I pulled it off, and it hung loosely around my shoulders. I blinked a few times and looked up to see a deformed black figure with a claw protruding from it's right side that had the word "Death" scrawled messily in white lettering. It also had a face like a skull. It was utterly unnerving starring at this strange creature, but I breathed in and took a step forward. Nii-kun grabbed me by the shoulders, too terrified to be left alone. I smiled at him and turned back to the creature. "Excuse me…. If I may have a moment, I'd like to prove to you that Nii-kun and I really are related…." The creature starred at me with wide eye sockets. "My name is Kyoumei Kishin… I really am Nii-kun's sister! See! We have the same eyes!" I lifted up my bangs and pointed to my forehead, where a third eye began to open. Only unlike Nii-kun's eye, mine was a soft purple, and wasn't clouded by the insanity he carried inside of him. The reason why I say 'was' and not 'is' is because I lost that eye years after this happened. But that will be saved until later in the story.

The creature glided towards me, and I flinched and took a step back. "Wait." It's gruff voice called out, reaching to me with it's clawed hand. I did so and watched cautiously as he approached. I tapped Nii-kun on the shoulder, and he let me go unwillingly. I stepped up to the creature and kept my bangs up so that my eye was exposed. It's long black finger traced around my eye, examining it. I was scarred stiff, but I stayed there. The creature took a step back and eyed me. "How old are you?" I blinked and cleared my throat. "I'm… um…. Well…. Two hundred years old…. I don't know exactly… but…. Um… In human years that would be…." I began to count off on my fingers. I held up my hands, signaling the correct number. "Six." The creature nodded and looked back to Nii-kun, who was crouched down on the floor. I ran to him, accidentally tripping on the scarf. I giggle quietly to myself, but Nii-kun began to freak out, muttering things about how 'This was a bad idea', 'I shouldn't give in to a child so easily', and something like 'dammit'. He ran over to me and scooped me up, making sure I wasn't hurt. "Nii-kun, I only fell." "Doesn't matter. If you get hurt I'll be angry…" "It seems that indeed the two of you are related." We both shifted our gaze toward the creature. "The eye of course was enough to convince me, but I can tell just by looking at you two. You care deeply for one another. Kyoumei, You should feel honored. Asura doesn't care much for anyone else." Nii-kun squeezed me tighter. I smiled at the creature. "Yes. I do." "You're also remarkably brave. Normally children of your age- well, most children are terrified of me. And yet here you stand, defending your brother's word so that you may continue to stay with him." I blushed and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Asura, how have you been hiding her without my noticing?" The creature asked, it's voice sounding slightly aggravated with him. Nii-kun stood up, holding me on his hip and scratching at his face through the scarf. "My cave." "Nii-kun takes me everywhere. He doesn't want me to be alone. And he knew that if he went to you any sooner than he did, you would take me away from him."

Suddenly the creature seemed to get even more intimidating. "You take her everywhere do you? Could this be the reason why you took longer than anticipated with the witches of the east?" Nii-kun was silent. I looked away to the floor, trying to find something to keep me from looking at either one of them. "Asura, tell me you didn't endanger a child like that…" Nii-kun looked away. "What the hell were you thinking!? Did you believe that keeping your sister with you at all times, taking her everywhere to monitor her like that would keep her safe!?" I looked back at the creature, who's face was ablaze with rage. "You took her to the east with you…." "I-" "Your sister will be allowed to remain with you." We both looked up at him. "But from now on, whenever you are sent away on missions, she is to stay here, where I can watch her."

Nii-kun began to shake with anger, and he set me down. "No. If I can't watch her, then I can't know if she's safe." "f you take her with you she will either be kidnapped by witches or killed, dammit! Is that what you want? To loose her like that? I can see how much you love your sister, but if you love her enough, then you'll keep her here, where it's safer." "No! You'll take her away! I'll never see her again!" "Nii-kun!!" The two turned to look at me. By this point, I was trying to hold back tears. If he continued to argue with the creature, I would never see him again for sure. "Nii-kun…. Please. If he says it'll be safe here, then let me stay. If you keep arguing then he really will take me away. He can keep me safe while your gone. The witches and monsters can't hurt me here." Nii-kun growled. "No. I won't let you stay here with him." "It's either that or I take her away from you completely, as she said. I can't have you endangering her like this." Nii-kun started to shake harder, and I ran over to him. He bent down in front of me, turning his back to the creature. His scarf unfolded to reveal his face, twisted into a scowl.

I liked my Nii-kun's face. Well, back then I did. There was no doubt that he was adorable. But because of the way his irises and bangs look like they have other eyes inside them, someone would be intimidated by him. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "If you let me stay here, I'll be safe. Then you can finish you missions quicker to be with me. Okay, Nii-kun?"

He was silent. Then he grimaced and hugged me. "I just want to keep you safe… but it feels wrong when I don't have you with me…. To know that your safe…" He gave me a quick squeeze before kissing my nose and tying his scarf back around his face. He turned back to the creature and sighed. "Fine. Keep her safe or I'll kill you." And then he walked out, leaving me with the creature. "Your brother is remarkable indeed, Kyoumei." I nodded and turned back to the creature. "So…. Are you really Lord Death…?" He nodded. "That I am." I smiled sadly and nodded. "Funny… I thought you'd be an angry person… someone who's mean all the time. But you're actually nice…." He grunted. "You're the head honcho, so I suppose you'd need to be this way to keep order and those around you to now that. Right?" He nodded. "You're a very smart little girl, Kyoumei." "Lord Death sir?" "Hm?" "If you want, you can call me Kyou. It's what Nii-kun calls me, and it's a lot shorter than Kyoumei." I giggled. "Very well. If that's what you really wish to be called, then I will call you Kyou." I nodded and began to walk away to go find Nii-kun. The I turned around and starred at him with wide violet orbs, I giggled and ran up to him. He looked down at me, one eye socket wider than the other, as if he were raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Kyou?" "Well…. I was wondering…." He nodded and bent down so that he was eye level with me. "Since you get to call me Kyou…. Can I call you Shinigami-sama?" He backed up slightly, startled. "Shinigami are gods of death according to Japanese lore… and Nii-kun and I are Japanese… and… well…. You seem more like a Shinigami than anything…. And the suffix "sama" is what we say when addressing a powerful figure." He grumbled again and nodded. "So long as it doesn't mean anything crude or disrespectful, you may call me whatever you wish." I remember grinning and wrapping my arms around the creature's neck. "Thank you Shinigami-sama~!" With that, I ran out of the surrounding area, looking for my Nii-kun. It was with that small gesture that everything began. Because the moment I embraced death, my fate was sealed.


	2. II

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story and the Character Kyoumei. Soul Eater and all original characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

The next morning Nii-kun had a mission out in Africa. It took him a while to leave though. His good bye was getting too long, so Death- haha, _Shinigami-sama_, threatened to hit him if he didn't leave. So after Nii-kun was gone, Shinigami-sama and I spent most of our time in silence. That's when I got curious. "Shinigami-sama?" He nodded at me, already adapted to the nickname. "Do you ever go out and fight people?" He paused for a second before grunting a yes.

"What brought that on?"

"Well, Nii-kun says you're always giving missions, but you only go on the ones that the eight warriors can't handle."

He chuckled darkly.

"Is that what Asura tells you?"

I nodded.

"Well, he's somewhat right."

"How so?"

He chuckled again, placing his clawed hand on my head and ruffling my hair about my scalp.

"Now isn't the time to answer that question, Kyou."

"Why?"

"It's something I'd rather not speak of at this point in time."

"Oh… okay…"

It was silent for a while after that. For the next three hours I would doodle in the dust of the earth. Boring really. But the entire time I couldn't help but think about Shinigami-sama. If he was going to be caring for me while Nii-kun was away, I may as well get to know him.

"What's your favorite color?"

He jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at my tiny frame.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a favorite color right? Everyone does. Even Nii-kun."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why aren't you just answering the question?"

"Because that's a ridiculous question. "

"Arguing with a child is even more ridiculous than not answering her question."

He grumbled and turned away.

"I don't know."

I grinned.

"Then, do you have a favorite food?"

"No."

"Song?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"_Kyou_." He drawled out my name in an exasperated sigh. I nodded in a disappointed manner and plopped back on the ground to draw in the dirt.

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Dare I ask what?"

"You're boring." He seemed to choke for a second before breaking out into a deep chuckle.

"You're exhausting."

Later on in the day I had decided to take a nap. When I woke up, it had already been five hours since Nii-kun had left me there. Shinigami-sama was still there, as if he had never moved. But this time there was a man standing there, a rather gruff looking one. He was speaking to Shinigami-sama in a hushed tone, as if he were trying not to wake me. But when his eyes caught my waking ones, his rough voice got louder. Then I saw something that would cause a revolution in the future yet to come. He had hit the man on top of the head with the side of his hand, telling him to be quiet. But I couldn't contain myself. My childish sense of humor kicked in and I began to laugh. The two men turned to look at me, each with a brow raised. Shinigami-sama quickly sent the man away.

"What do you find so funny?"

"I think I found a name for your karate chop!"

"Karate chop…?"

He seemed confused.

"The way you hit that guy!"

"That's how I always hit people."

"You should call it your 'Shinigami Chop'!"

He blinked.

"'Shinigami chop', huh? Not bad… I kind of like it."

I grinned and danced around him.

"You know, I can come up with all sorts of neat names for your offensive moves!"

"Uh… no, that's not necessary Kyou-chan."

I froze with my arms behind my back and one foot in the air.

My eyes grew wide.

"You called me -chan?"

He blinked again.

"If I'm correct, it's the proper way to address a familiar female individual, right?"

I starred at him for a few moments, batting my large violet eyes at him.

"Um… yeah, it is. But…"

"But?"

"Well… no offense or anything…. But you kind of sound like a lecher."

…

"_**What**_!?" He bellowed in a furious voice. I froze and ran behind one of the candles nearby. "_Do you even know what that means?_"I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm approximately two hundred years old. I'm not stupid." He blinked rapidly.

"Well…. How the hell do I sound like a-"

"Your deep voice is kind of creepy, and when you say -chan you sound like your going to-"

"Fine then. I won't call you it."

"N-No! Wait!"

"_Now_ what?" There was an awkward silence as we both starred at each other. It was then that I saw something that I wasn't sure I was supposed to. The light of the candle and the proximity of his face were perfect. Behind the mask, I actually saw something.

No, someone.

The glow from the candle illuminated the inside of his mask, and I could see a pair of bright yellow eyes glaring through me. It felt odd. Like I wasn't supposed to see it. I felt like I was going to get put in time out or something. It was just so…. But there they were, those hawkish orbs starring into my violet ones. They were glowing through the mask. And I suddenly found myself getting lost in them. They were so warm in color, but sharp and cold they way they gazed at me. I backed away from him, feeling my cheeks heat up. A black eye brow raised behind the mask, which caused the socket covering the eye to raise as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…. Well…. I…"

"Kyoumei."

His voice was demanding and scary. I was afraid of what he might do if I didn't answer him. He sighed, and I squealed. He blinked at me, and I turned redder. "What are you doing?" I looked down and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Very well then…" He turned and began to walk away, and my eyes slammed shut.

"I like your eyes!!"

He immediately froze, and didn't turn to face me.

"What are you talking about? I have sockets for eyes. How can you like something like that?"

his tone was slow and cautious.

I could tell immediately, "You're lying. I saw them when you got closer to the candle."

He turned around and faced me, his face portraying a deep frustration.

"These _are_my eyes Kyou-"

"Not your real ones. Your real ones are warm… They're gold! And when you think about it… they have an orange tint…. Like honey…."

He stayed silent.

"You are not to tell anyone. Understood?"

"But why-"

"_Am I understood Kyoumei Kishin_?"

I flinched at his tone. That tone belonged to Death. I nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir…. Lord Death."

When the day had ended and Nii-kun had finally come for me, I thought I was going to die in his embrace. He held me tightly, denying me any way of moving or breathing. He kept mumbling to himself about how he wouldn't ever do that again, but they were merely words of self-assurance. If he wanted to keep me around, then he'd have to abide by Shinigami-sama's rules. I didn't tell Nii-kun this, for fear that he would act out, but I was even more fearful to return to Shinigami-sama's side. What if he were still mad at me for seeing his eyes? I hadn't meant to. It was an accident. Besides, I had complimented him. Talk about stingy. But soon enough I would discover why he was so frightful of it, as he told me the next morning…

* * *

"…No one can know about what I really look like because it's my duty as death to mask myself from all that I do business with. No one can know death's true intentions. Well... that and..."

I blinked and waited for him to continue.

"Death is meant to be a freigtening figure. And death is frightening, not handsome."

He threw his arms up in the air and wiggled his fingers, as if he were trying to scare me.

I deadpanned and glared at him. He just blinked and put his arms down, his face passive.

"Sorry."

I grinned sheepishly and shook my head.

"W-Whoever said death is supposed to be scary? People shouldn't be afraid of death. They should embrace it. When their time comes that is. Personally, when I die, I'd rather go with a handsome face, knowing that everything is going to be alright. It's more reassuring for those with pure souls."

He chuckled deeply and shook his head. My head tilted to the side.

"What's so funny?"

"How can you be so sure that you have a pure soul? You do know that you and your brother are demon gods, don't you? How do you know that your soul won't be sent to hell?"

"Are you saying that all demon gods have impure souls? That's rather prejudice of you, Shinigami-sama."

He shook his head and crouched down so that he was eye level with me.

"I'm not prejudice. And you have one of the purest souls I've ever had the pleasure of seeing Kyou-ch… Kyoumei."

I giggled and stood on my toes to pat his head.

"I was just kidding about the lecher thing. I like it when you call me Kyou-chan! It makes me feel more comfortable, and you sound a lot happier when you say it. Just try not to sound too happy or people will give you that impression~!"

He sighed deeply and hung his head.

"Kyou-chan, I think that over the course of two days you have changed into a completely different person."

I grinned and stroked the left side of his mask gently.

"That just means I like you!"

After I had said that, the truth of those words made me want to fall over. I did like Shinigami-sama. It was so weird. I had only met him two days ago, and already I was showing him a side of me that I didn't even show Nii-kun. I didn't know what it meant, but I suddenly didn't like it. I took a step away from him. He noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder. He was still crouched down.

"There's nothing wrong with being so open with me Kyou-chan. You can always come to me for anything. It's a bit difficult for me to say but…"

I glanced up at him under my eye lashes and blinked. His hand stiffened on my shoulder.

"You don't have to say it. It's okay…. Say it at your own pace…"

I walked away from him and over to a candle, gazing up into its flame.

"What I was saying before about going out with a handsome face was that those with pure souls deserve a reassuring face, so they don't fear what's up ahead for them. But those with impure souls should go out with a scary face, to know that they aren't about to go unpunished for the things they've done in life."

I didn't face him, but I heard him grunt in response. It was silent after that.

* * *

It went on like that for many years. There were times when Nii-kun didn't go on missions for a while, and I wouldn't see Shinigami-sama for months. I would miss him to the point where sometimes, when Nii-kun was somewhere else, I would just start crying, and I would never know why. Every now and then, Nii-kun saw me crying, but he never said anything to me. He pretended that he never saw anything, and that it didn't bother him, but I knew. When ever I was crying, his aura would flare, and he would become enraged. I still don't know exactly why this was, but I'm pretty sure it was because I missed Shinigami-sama more than I did him when he was away. I loved my Nii-kun. So much that it used to hurt me as a child. Because even then at my age I knew that I was the only one who would ever love him. He constantly clung to me because of this, and anyone who I liked or became friends with, he became jealous and wary of, and scared them off. But he couldn't do that with Shinigami-sama. Because Shinigami-sama was much stronger than Nii-kun was. He could kill him if he needed to. And this made Nii-kun blind with fury. As the years went on, something in Nii-kun was beginning to change, and I didn't like it. Where before he was always fearful and shy, and only angry in minor cases, he was becoming bitter and angry, and the only fear he possessed was the fear of losing me. Not only this, but he became obsessive, and unstable. This was the point where his insanity began, and where mine _and _Shinigami-sama's problems all began.


	3. III

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story and the Character Kyoumei. Soul Eater and all original characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo.

This is a memory that hasn't faded one bit. It is a memory from when I was in my teenage years. To the eye, I would have been fifteen. But my maturity and knowledge level would tell you otherwise. I was actually about five hundred years old. It was that day in age that Shinigami-sama had decided to offer me a spot with the eight warriors who served under him. Over the three hundred years prior to that day, Shinigami-sama had decided to train me while Nii-kun was away, seeing as I had nothing better to do. Well… that and the fact that about forty years after I began being 'babysat' under Shinigami-sama, my inner powers had awakened, and I kept having fits of anger that caused most of the mountain to crumble under me. He had no choice but to teach me how to control it. Then my training became much more strenuous, and Shinigami-sama proposed that I train to fight and defend myself. So I did. Eventually it got to the point where I was strong enough to serve him, and I was given that choice.

"You have a few options as to what you can do with your new abilities, Kyoumei."

I stood firm and watched him through narrowed eyes. I had become solid and firm over the years. A couple of times I had heard some of the guards who passed me as I left and went to death's domain say that I was an emotional copy of Shinigami-sama. But that was a side of me I showed as a mask. The only ones who had seen past it were Shinigami-sama, when we were alone, and Nii-kun. The reason why I was showing this side now was because one of the guards, Eibon, was there observing me.

"The first is that you can go back to living with Asura, without having to be monitored by myself. If Asura sees fit, then you may go on missions with him. Much like how you lived before we were introduced."

I frowned slightly, but I was careful not to show Eibon. If things went back to the way they were, then I wouldn't be able to see Shinigami-sama again. Nii-kun would make sure of that. But then again, Nii-kun had been upset lately, and If I were home more, he would be much happier, and less angry. In fact, If everything went back to the way it was, he would be happy again.

"The second is that you can go home to Asura, and become one of the eight warriors. This way you will go on your own missions whenever I assign one to you, and you will have more time to spend with Asura."

I liked that one. It worked out for both Nii-kun and I. Nii-kun could see me more, and I could still be around Shinigami-sama.

"The third is the same as the second one. The only difference is that I am offering you your own home here. Asura will be welcome as well, but only if you are willing to accept the responsibility of taking care of him. You are much smarter than one would think."

I nodded.

"Yes. As of late he has changed. His actions have become a bit hostile, and he is beginning to let his temper get the better of him."

Eibon cleared his throat and stepped up so that he was now side by side with Shinigami-sama.

"If I may interrupt, what is your relationship with Asura, Kyoumei?"

I merely blinked at him, then threw a confused look in Shinigami-sama's direction.

"You mean you really haven't said anything to him?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't feel it was my place to. Though I would have thought it would have been obvious for you, Eibon."

"I am about one hundred percent sure of what her answer is going to be, though I want to hear it directly from the source."

I swallowed.

"Asura is my older brother."

A dark chuckle escaped from Eibon. I glared at him.

"What, may I ask, do you find so amusing, Eibon sir?"

His chuckling died down.

"It's funny really. I could have sworn that Asura-"

"Eibon."

Shinigami-sama cut him off quickly, his tone sharp as he glared daggers at his friend.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No. Please go on. I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"Another time, Kyoumei."

I frowned deeply, but nodded reluctantly.

"I'll need some time to think this over. For the moment though, I'd like a word with Lord Death in private. That is, if you wouldn't mind, Eibon sir."

Eibon nodded and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Stay safe Kyoumei. I don't know how Death would handle it if anything were to happen to you."

With that, he jumped, leaving me to stare after him. I heard Shinigami-sama growl at his last words.

"Bastard."

"Shinigami-sama, is he going to be okay?"

"It's not as if he's suicidal, Kyou-chan. Though he might be when I get through with him…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Um… Nothing…. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted Eibon to leave. In all honesty, he frightens me a bit."

"Eibon frightens you more than I do? Well now, I don't know if I should be amused or envious."

"This isn't the time to be making jokes…. Wait a minute…. You're actually joking…"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever cracked a joke in the three hundred years I've known you."

"Perhaps I need to lighten up then."

"Yeah… Maybe..."

We were silent for a while after that. There were so many things on my mind, so many questions I wanted to ask that I didn't know which to ask first. What had Eibon meant? What did Nii-kun do that made it so amusing when I confirmed that he was my brother? Why did he say that about Shinigami-sama as he left? Why was Shinigami-sama so furious about it? I decided to ask them in order.

"What was he talking about before he left? What did Eibon mean?"

The brow of his mask raised in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"What does, _I could have sworn Asura_… mean? What aren't you telling me?"

He shook his head and turned away.

"It would be of best interest to save that story for a rainy day. For now-"

A bolt of electricity raced through the sky. Rain fell down in buckets around us, hitting me full in the face. My long grey gown clung to my body from the moisture, locking me down in place. I chuckled darkly and flipped my wet hair out of my face.

"Imagine that. Now, what was it that you were about to tell me?"

His face went blank.

"Kyoumei, do you value your brother's health?"

I raised a brow in confusion.

"Of course I do. More than anything."

"Then I suggest that you ask me at a later time."

His tone was sharp. I would get no where with him. I nodded and blew out an exhausted sigh.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I want you to go home and think everything over."

I nodded and began to walk to my cave.

* * *

"You're wet."

I nodded at Nii-kun and blushed. My wet gown was a bit tight, and clung to every part of my body. I shivered violently and went to the stone box towards the far left, where I kept my clothes. I took out piles of clothing until I found a long white gown, darkened with dust. I beat it out against a nearby boulder and unfolded it.

"Could you turn around, Nii-kun?"

Ah, silly me. He was wearing his scarf, so he probably couldn't see anything. But he turned anyway.

"It's funny. You're all grown up now, able to do things on your own. There was a time where for many years I had to help you with everything. Changing clothes, eating, walking… You can do those things on your own now…"

I smiled, discarding the damp gown and quickly slipping into the fresh one.

"You can turn around now, Nii-kun."

He spun around on his heel. His scarf slowly unfolded from his face. I really did love his face.

"You're really handsome Nii-kun. You shouldn't wear the scarf so much. People would get to see how beautiful you are if you didn't wrap it around your head all the time."

"I don't want them to look at me. That's what I have you for, Kyoumei."

I blushed again.

"Hey… Nii-kun…."

He was silent. He walked forward until he was directly in front of me. The next thing I knew, my face was being pressed tightly against the red fabric of his coat. His sense of fashion was very odd for the 1500's now that I think about it….

"Kyou-chan?"

I stood slack in his arms, smiling.

"I met Sir Eibon today. Your co-worker if I'm correct."

His arms tightened around my frame. I frowned.

"Did you now? I certainly hope he was kind to you."

"He was…. Difficult to read…."

"I see."

"But that's not what I'm getting at…"

"Oh?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly. My arms found their way around his torso, and rested loosely on his back.

"Asura…."

His entire body froze stiff in my cautious embrace. I froze out of fear of how he would react.

"It seems something important has happened… The only time you use my name is when you have something serious to discuss."

I breathed out quietly, making sure he didn't hear.

"Eibon said something when I told him that we were siblings… But Shinigami-sama…."

I felt his fingers dig into my back when I had begun to use my nickname for Death. To us, shinigami were much more fearsome than a regular old reaper. Hearing me use that fierce a name for him must have spooked Nii-kun more than it should have.

"Um…. Lord Death had cut him off before he could say anymore. But he said something along the lines of…."

I trailed off.

"'I could have sworn Asura-'"

It all happened before I could even blink. I flew backwards, hit the wall, and fell down.

But the impact brought a stinging sensation to my eyes, and cleared my sinuses so that I was a little more than unaware of what happened.

The dull pain in my back and head turned into an aching throb, and my eyes rolled around, trying to focus on my surroundings.

My back was warm, and throbbed in synchronization with my head.

"Kyoumei!"

I felt someone turn me over and lift me up. My arms flailed on their own accord, trying to find something to grab onto to calm my falling sensation. I grabbed onto a pair of narrow shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

It was Nii-kun's voice. I had no clue why he was apologizing, but I felt that I had to console him. I pulled myself up to close the small gap between us and ran my fingers through his hair, listening to his loud sobs.

"It's okay Nii-kun. It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. In that moment, I realized that Nii-kun had thrown me into the wall before I could put a period on my sentence.

It was the first time my brother had ever raised a hand against me.

But at that moment, I ignored the fear and outrage, and absolute wrath that had drowned my pain away, and focused on consoling my brother.

Why, the _fuck was I trying to comfort him? _

_He just threw me across the room for no reason. I then just realized that my head and back were bleeding profusely, and that I may or may not have a concussion and pass out, and I was consoling him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

_I shook those horrid thoughts from my mind and kissed Nii-kun's forehead, murmuring false statements of how I was fine. But I wasn't. I was, to put it bluntly, pissed off. But the good sister inside me knew that Asura had an illness that couldn't be detected through medical exams and tests. It was an emotional and psychological illness that existed and yet didn't. I had to keep him safe and assured otherwise things would get worse._


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story and the Character Kyoumei. Soul Eater and all original characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo.

When I woke up my entire mid section was wrapped tightly in bandages. It was hard to move around with them. Really hard. And I couldn't breathe right. When I looked around, I wasn't in the cave. Well, I was in a cave, but the formation was different from my home. It was more spacious, and more dome shaped. I didn't remember ever being in this cave.

"I live here."

I tense and slowly met Eibon's icy gaze. He had come through a doorway to my left and slowly made his way over to me.

"Asura brought you here, said you slipped and fell off of the cliff climbing up. Luckily for you though you heal almost as fast as your brother can, otherwise you may be dead."

I looked down at the large blanket covering me and tried to pull myself into a sitting position.

Eibon helped me. It bothered me that he was touching me, but I was grateful anyhow.

"He was lying, wasn't he? I know that you of all people have better balance than that."

I shook my head.

"No. I really did slip. I was caught in the rain before hand, speaking with Lord Death," I didn't dare call him Shinigami-sama in front of Eibon, "And my gown got all wet. It started to weight me down when I was walking back up to the cave, and I slipped."

I had hoped he bought that.

He didn't speak for a moment. He just sat there and analyzed me, looking for the weak link in my false statement.

He turned away from me walked out of the room.

But as soon as he did, I heard a voice in the hall.

"She's lying to protect him, Death. I don't need to hear the truth. I know it was Asura, and so do you."

It was silent.

I could hear the blood pulsing through my ears, my heart slamming against my ribs with all its might.

"She will not lie to me. And not out of fear of me as you seem to think. I have done nothing to frighten her in order to bend her to my will."

"Ha-ha, mind reader as always."

"No. You just allow yourself to be read easily."

Eibon chuckled.

I heard the footsteps fading.

"She will tell me because I am her friend. And she knows that I wouldn't do anything to harm her, and I wouldn't do anything concerning she and her brother before consulting her first."

Remember the small appendage that was once trying to tear through my torso?

It had stopped beating completely.

I couldn't hear any footsteps, so I assume that Eibon was shocked by this and froze in place.

I saw Shinigami-sama's head pop up from the left side of the door.

"How are you feeling?"

To this day I have no clue why, but it made me giggle uncontrollably.

Something about his face, the face of _Death_ for crying out loud, the way his face didn't look angry as it usually did….

His face looked innocent.

And it was too funny to resist.

"What are you laughing at, Kyoumei?"

I felt the hot tears prodding the corners of my eyes, the constant shaking of my stomach made my torso sore.

"A-Aha, sorry Shinigami-sama. Ha-ha."

He glided into the room and crouched down next to me.

I just then noticed that I was on a cushioned rock, and not a bed. Weird. But then again, it was Eibon.

"Why did Asura attack you?"

My giggling died, and I looked away from him."

"He didn't attack me. I fell."

"You don't have to lie to me Kyou-chan. It is as I said, I am your friend. I won't take action against him if you're against it."

"I'm not against anything. There's nothing to take action for. I _fell_."

"If that's the truth, then look me in the eye and say it to my face."

"That's just a mask so I have nothing to say to it."

"Ha-ha, you're getting good at countering arguments-"

"_Leave Asura alone!_"

I threw the blanket across the room and stood up, glaring down at him from his crouched position on the floor. My heart was racing again, but this time with rage.

Rage for Lying for Nii-kun.

Rage for Nii-kun himself.

And rage for being a coward.

As I stood on the mountain of pillows, I starred the grim reaper in the eyes once more.

I hadn't seen them in so long. Not since I saw them in the candle light as a child. They seemed to claw and burn behind the mask, breaking me down.

My chest heaved, and my eyes wavered on his.

"Please. I say its an accident. Take my word for it. Don't bother me about it…"

His golden eyes still bore into my violet ones.

"Kyoumei-"

"Please…. I can't bear it anymore… Everything… it all has to do with Asura… he's not a bad person… he's just sick… and the only way he can get better… his only medication is me. He needs me to protect him, even if he can't do the same vice versa. It was a one time thing. I upset him. I deserved it…."

His eyes grew, the sockets and the golden orbs behind them.

"You don't deserve any-"

"It only happened once. He won't do it again. I promise. Just let me take care of it-"

"Dammit!"

His clawed hands grabbed my shoulders, which were still sore from the night before.

I winced.

"Let me finish my sentences!"

I nodded slowly, like a child being scolded.

For that's all I really am and was compared to him.

"You don't deserve to be mistreated. Even if it was a 'one time thing', I won't let anyone who hurts my comrades go unpunished, even if that 'anyone' is my comrade. Kyoumei, Your brother could have killed you if he hadn't brought you here. You can't heal as fast as he can, your power is only half as much as his."

I hung my head and choked on a sob.

He heard it.

"Your brother is very ill Kyoumei. The two of you have spent so much time together, you're co-dependent. I think it is only now that you are showing signs. It was obvious from the beginning, the first day that I met you that Asura wouldn't ever leave you. Without you, his insanity only worsens. You seem to do well without him constantly clinging to you, but whenever he is in danger of facing consequences, you jump right into the face of danger, because you can't live without him clinging to you."

I slowly looked up at him, a tortured expression carved into my face.

His face looked just as tortured, reflecting mine.

"He's the only person who ever cared about me. We're all we've got. Asura is the only person who's ever loved me. I can't live without that feeling. No matter how bad things get, I still love him, and I can't live without knowing he's okay. Nii-kun doesn't say it much, but he loves me. It was an accident. I made Nii-kun mad, and we had a fight. Siblings do that, don't they Shinigami-sama? Anyway, I'm still alive. Doesn't that count?"

"You stupid girl."

When my vision went black, I jumped.

It took me a second to realize that he was hugging me.

I felt the wave of sorrow and anger flood into me. It started from the pit of my stomach and slowly began to roll its way into my throat. I threw my arms around him and cried. The longest, loudest, and most painful sobs that I had ever cried in all my five hundred years.

"Asura isn't the only one who cares about you, Kyou-chan. There are people here, people who you work with who couldn't bear the thought of losing you. People that you've only had to meet once who can't help but fall for that smile of yours, and would die for it, just to make sure that you could live another day to show it. I can name a few, if it makes it believable."

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. But I didn't want to be rude either. So I listened anyway.

"Eibon sees you walk past everyday, he knows about your love for your brother. I've told him about it many times before. He knows that you're a sweet girl, who does nothing but think of your family."

"Indeed, the world would be a darker place without you, Kyoumei Kishin."

I heard Eibon's voice echo in the hallway, and his footsteps proceeded once more.

A chuckle rang through Shinigami-sama.

"There's one."

I nodded and pulled away from him, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm being really selfish-"

"No. You're not. It's perfectly normal to feel this way. Asura was the only person whom you had ever truly known until you met me. Asura raised you on the idea that people would never care for you because of what you were. You still think that everyone has it out for you because you're his sister, and you share the same powers that he does."

He reached out with a sharp finger and brushed my bangs out of the way of my forehead, tracing my closed eye as he had the day I met him. I opened it and closed my other eyes, watching him through it.

With that eye, everything was dimmer, and cloudy. Nothing held color, it was all stuck on grayscale. It was ugly, and boring.

I couldn't see the beauty of the world through that eye.

I closed it and looked at him with my normal eyes.

He probably would have been smiling behind that mask.

"There are people out there who wouldn't ever care for a creature like you."

Ouch. That stung a little.

"Amazingly enough, I do."

Time froze in that moment.

"From the day wet met, all you had to do was call me 'Shinigami-sama', and I've been wrapped around your finger ever since. That's why I don't want to let Asura go unpunished for this. You were filled with such childish wonder, always asking questions, though you were mature enough to see through things and figure them out on your own. As you got older, that childishness was replaced with the innocence you hold now…"

My mouth felt dry, and I couldn't swallow.

"…I'm afraid that your brother is going to take that innocence and twist it into the same madness that he has. I'm working to protect you, to make sure that you don't fall ill to his actions. Whatever he did to you, I want to make sure that it never happens again. To be honest, I want to give him the utmost horrible punishment, but I won't. It's up to you whether or not he should be punished, and if he should, what his punishment should be. However, if it happens again, I will have no choice."

I wiped at my eyes and nodded.

"Let it go this time. To be honest, I'm utterly furious with him."

"So why then?"

I smiled and hugged him around the waist, then rolled down so that I was lying down on the pillow pile.

He shuffled across the room, and in one swift motion, swept up the blanket in his arms and carefully made his way back to me. He threw it over my small form and tucked me in. It's pretty funny when you think about it. The grim reaper tucking a child in.

"I told you. I'm his sister. I love him. Despite the anger I hold for what happened, I couldn't imagine hurting him for it. But if it happens again, I wouldn't mind if you took action for it. I feel mean for saying that, but it's the truth."

I closed my eyes. He grunted; an acknowledgement.

"Hey, Shinigami-sama?"

He grunted again.

"Can you stay here for a little longer? I like the company."

"A little girl who appreciates Death's company… You are by far the most flabbergasting child in existence Kyou-chan."

I giggled.

"That or I'm suicidal."

….

"Do you honestly believe I would only talk to you to bring misfortune to myself?"

….

"Shinigami-sama?"

"…Maybe…"

"Ugh…. So much to learn…"

A dark laughter erupted from him.

"I could say the same to you, my dear."

"Oh, and Shinigami-sama?"

"Kyou-chan?"

"I care for you too~."

I turned away from him and buried my pink face into the blanket, praying he wouldn't see it.

"_More than you could ever possibly know."_

* * *

Well, I hope it was okay. This was written with the last chapter, and I was going over it to make sure it was okay. It came out not as well written as I was trying to make it (in my head atleast .). Maybe I'm trying too hard.... oh well.


	5. V

"What?"

I didn't look at him.

"You do realize that Death is going to be furious when you tell him."

"If he is my friend, as he constantly points out to you," Eibon snickered, "Then he will accept my decision and let me carry it out. If not, then that's too bad. He'll have to suck it up."

"I dare you to say that to his face."

"If it comes down to that, I will."

He hummed and rocked on his heels. Very strange behavior coming from the head of research and development. He seemed…. Happy isn't the right word, but that's all that I can place to it. But in that happiness there was a touch of sadism and amusement. You could take that man's emotions and turn them into a recipe for a soufflé.

"So why did you come to me, eh Kyou-chan?"

I winced and glared at him.

"_Don't _call me that."

"Why? 'Shinigami-sama' and 'Nii-kun' are aloud to."

"Your annoying. Consulting you was a mistake."

I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the room, but he grabbed my shoulder, causing me to stop.

"Forgive me, Kyoumei. Death is no fun these days, so I may have to harass you for my own amusement. I'll behave myself for the moment. But seriously, why did you come to me? You've only started talking to me two days ago."

The way we were talking to each other made it sound like we had known each other longer than two days.

"You're Shi- Lord Death's most trusted comrade-"

"Besides yourself."

"Yes, besides myself. Anyway, If there's a chance that I…. wouldn't be able to tell Lord Death, I want you to tell him."

"Can't I tell him anyway?"

"No, you can't. I have to. I'm telling you just incase I have a break down or something…"

Eibon nodded.

My back had taken only a day to heal completely. Asura visited me, but it didn't last long. He walked in the room, blinked at me stupidly, then wrapped his scarf around his head and walked away. Some visit, right? But I over looked it. I was still mad at him for lashing out at me, and I was still upset for feeling that way, but the only way of preventing it from happening again was to turn down my position as a warrior and live with Asura again. I was selling my freedom for him. And I was so miserable about it.

I made my way through the caves, clasping my hands tightly together against my chest. As I made my way through, I felt the black material of my gown drag heavily against the dusty stone floor. It felt as though it was telling me to turn around, and think it over. After all, I didn't have to sell my freedom for Asura's sake. I didn't have to ruin my life for him. I didn't have to protect him. I didn't have to give a damn. I didn't have to cry over him.

I didn't have to love him.

I stopped abruptly and slapped myself across the face.

'_No no no no _NO_! Don't you _ever_ say that! He's _your_ Nii-kun! You're the only one who _can_ love him! You have to!'_

My conscience was really starting to get on my nerves.

The entrance to Shinigami-sama's cave was only a few feet away now. Shinigami-sama suddenly appeared in the entrance. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Kyou-chan!"

He cried softly, making his way over to me. Something about him was glowing. For once he seemed…. Really happy. Happy for me. I felt horrible for having to take that away from him.

He swiftly glided over to me, standing so close I could practically feel the warm aura resonating from his being.

"Your back is healed I take it? That was faster than I thought. Here, come in, rest for a while. You must be tired from your walk here, no?"

"That's okay… I won't be long…"

"Ah? I see, I see. Are you sure? It's a long way from Eibon's…"

"I'm positive…."

A deep chuckle shook his form. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enter, enter, you've come a long way. At least stay for a few minutes."

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"It wouldn't hurt anything, right?"

I smiled sadly to myself.

"Very well…."

He held out his clawed hand to me, bowing slightly.

"May I?"

My face heated up. I looked to the ground and carefully placed my pallid hand in his shadowed one. My dainty appendage fit into his strong menacing one like a jigsaw piece. It felt as though it were meant to be there. My hand tightened around his, the same time his tightened around mine.

"This is a nice feeling… holding someone's hand… I only wish we could do it more often… this will be the first and last time…"

I froze.

"What-"

"You know exactly what I mean."

He released my hand and placed his hands on my arms. He pulled me closer, so he could look me in the eyes. I was absolutely terrified. How did he know?

"Please. I know what you're going to say. I know Asura needs you…"

"Then you know you can't change my mind."

"Like hell I won't try."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because You're throwing your freedom away."

"It's _my_ freedom, I can do whatever I want with it."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever I can to show you-"

"Show me what! That I'm being an idiot! That I'm being irrational! Don't you think I know that!"

"Look at what Asura has done to you!"

"It only happened once! Look what he's done to your land! His insanity is growing and it's getting to everyone! Are you really willing to sacrifice the world for a little girl! For a _Kishin_, no less? What is one person compared to the hundreds of thousands that currently dominate?"

He said nothing. I released a shaky sigh.

"Shinigami-sama… It's not just for Asura… It's for the world… It's for you…"

"If any of it had anything to do with me you wouldn't be going through with this. You would be listening to my wishes."

I glared at him.

"What _are _your wishes, eh? What do _you_ want?"

….

"I want you….. I want you…."

"What? You want me _what_?"

He chuckled.

"That's just it…. I want _you_."

…..

Wait….

What the hell?

The grim reaper…

And A Kishin….

He wants…. _What_?

"…. M-Me?"

He embraced me tightly, so that my chin slipped up to rest on his shoulder. My entire face was blistering hot, my flesh felt like it was boiling.

"Kyoumei… I want you to be happy…. I want you to be free… barricading yourself in that cave with Asura…. It won't make you happy… you'll only be digging your own grave. Maybe Asura will be happy…. But you won't…. You'll only hurt more… I know it… I can see it in your soul… It's crying out. It tells me that you want to be free. That you don't want anything to do with Asura anymore… You're only lying to yourself…."

This time my face boiled with a new emotion. Anger. Rage. I tried to shove him away from me, but no avail.

"Kyoumei…. I want you…. By my side… where you've always been…. Where you _belong_… Where you're _happy_…. Where _I_ am happy…. I want you there for all eternity…. Because when you're with me…. I feel as alive as death can be…"

"Let go!"

"I don't want to… If I do, you'll be gone forever…"

My struggling grew weaker and weaker. The anger dissipating. I felt exhausted now.

"Why do you do this to me Shinigami-sama? You make me feel like I'm in heaven…. But at the same time, you put me through hell…"

"Ha-ha… I'm no expert in this field…. But If I'm not mistaken, that's what _love_ is all about, Kyou-chan."

…

Love…huh?

I fell limp in his arms, and he picked me up and began carrying me out of his domain. I allowed myself to be carried. It felt kind of nice. Like I was floating. He was very light on his feet. I closed my eyes and swayed slowly, back and forth. Nice…..

"Shinigami-sama? Do you really love me?"

He stopped walking. I grabbed the shadows of his cloak tightly and buried my face into his chest.

"Yes, very much Kyoumei."

"Do you love me enough to respect my decision?"

"Always. Just… not a decision that will ruin your life…"

….

"… Shinigami-sama?"

"Yes, Kyoumei?"

"Do you love me enough to let me go?"

"…I'm afraid I have no choice…. But yes…."

"One more thing…"

"Go on."

"Will you love me no matter what I do?"

"…yes…. Always…."

I slowly put my feet on the ground. He set me down gently. I looked behind me and noticed that we were at the mouth to his domain. How had we gotten here so fast?

I chuckled and turned back to him.

"It seems I was able to do it after all… Eibon wanted to be the one to tell you, the little bastard…"

"Yes… it does seem that the younger generation love throwing troublesome matters onto the older generation."

A question bubbled into my head as we began walking through the tunnels, making our way to my cave.

"How old is Eibon anyway? I've always thought he was a young man, but the way you speak of him…"

He chuckled.

"You would be surprised. Eibon actually just became a young man."

I paused in alarm. He stopped a few paces ahead of me and tilted his head.

"Is it that surprising?"

"Well… I suppose it shouldn't be. I guess his mental maturity just throws me off."

"Yes, that goes without saying…"

* * *

Finally the cave was in sight. We stopped to look at it. I exhaled heavily and turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this…"

He grunted.

"You say that now, but mark my words, I'll convince you otherwise. Be it a hundred, or a thousand years, there won't be a day where I won't convince you to come home."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly.

"What? This is my home."

He turned fully to me, glaring lightly. I nodded, and looked away from him.

"It'll be a waste of time, you know."

"I don't care."

"You won't get anything out of it…."

"It doesn't matter if I'll change your mind or not, I told you that already."

I shook my head and began walking away.

"Good-bye, Lord Death."

I heard him shuffle after me up the blackened stone hill. I didn't say anything. I just let him follow me.

"Good-bye… Kyou-chan."

I stopped, thirty paces away. I looked up at the cave. Something about it seemed scary and evil now. It was shadowed by the dark crimson clouds that haunted the forever bloody sky. I didn't want to go there. But I had already made up my mind.

He had stopped walking after me.

"You know…" he began, his voice a pitch higher than his usual bass three, "…You asked me…. And I said yes… But I never actually said it…."

"I love you, too."

He jumped. I smiled at him over my shoulder, then turned back to face my fate.

* * *

That had been the last time I had ever seen him. When I went home and told Asura, he literally tackled me to the ground. Very uncharacteristic for my strange brother. He couldn't have been happier, and at the same time, Joy, sorrow, and rage flooded into me. When I slowly walked away from him, he quickly followed after me, practically to the point of skipping. But I didn't say anything. I was doing this for him. He could do whatever he pleased. Who was I to tell him what to do? I was his prisoner, his slave. He had me wrapped around his finger no matter what. A spoiled brat who always got his way. I had no say over him. I had no power.

The next three hundred years were a living **hell.**

* * *

OH SHIT SHE'S BACK!

:D Rachael's back from Hiatus and rarin' to go with new chapters of The Missing piece!

Thank you to those who have been patient with me, I'm really sorry.

I've been busy lately with summer school, my best friend moving back to florida, and all this other bull that's been interferring with my fav. stories . I tried to fill the void with those Gokudera drabbles, but I lost interest in them lol.

Now I have new inspiration for The Missing piece and you can expect me to update as much as I can.

Oh, and Tomorrow's my birthday :D yay!

OOH! and another announcement; I will be attending Otakon on the 31st. I'll be cosplaying as Rangiku Matsumoto, so ask around the Matsumoto's if they know who Outcasted Wonder is and ask if their name is Rachael (I wouldn't doubt it if there was more than one 'Rachael' cosplaying as Matsumoto lol), and if you find me, I'll get to chat with ya :D

Soooo~ yeah lol.

Thank you for staying with me, if you have lol.

Love you always~

~Rachael

(P.S. It's been a while since I've had any inspiration, constructive criticism and input would be nice . If you have ideas, I'll try to work them in, but it'll be a while before they're put into action, b/c the past arc isn't finished yet.)


	6. VI

******__**

"Dammit! Who does he think he is!"

"N-Nii-kun please calm down…. Tell me what's wrong-"

"What's _wrong_? Hahaha! You should _know_ what's _wrong_, Kyou-chan!"

Asura advanced towards me, causing me to step back.

I couldn't recall a time where he was more vocal than he was at this moment.

I was scared; horrified of the uncharacteristic tone and speech he had chosen.

He was angry….. Nii-kun was always scared, but never enraged like this.

My eyes grew while he kept getting closer to me.

He reached out with both hands and roughly grabbed my arms, yanking me to him.

The top half of his face was covered by his scarf, revealing the bitter snarl that stretched his lips.

I winced and tried to pull myself away from him.

"A-Asura…. You're hurting me…!"

"You wanna know what Death said to me today Kyou-chan? You wanna know why I'm hurting you?"

I jumped and gazed at him.

He was doing this intentionally?

__

Why?

**__**

Why?

**__**

Why?

__

"Death told me I was becoming a threat, and that he caught word of me devouring human souls. Then he told me that I wasn't allowed to be in the eight warriors again. No big deal. I don't need them anyway, right?"

I tried to jerk back, but he tightened his grip.

I hung my head down, tears threatening to escape.

"Asura, let go of me!"

"And when he told me that, he told me that he wanted you back to take my place. Of course, I wanted to tell him that you weren't gonna do it, because you're here with me…"

He spun me around and pinned me to a nearby rock.

By now I was crying, tears and hair plastered to my face.

I closed my eyes tightly, and turned my head away from him, but he grabbed my face and made me look at him.

His scowl was replaced with a crazed smile.

"…But before I could say anything, he accused me of holding you prisoner. Of course, I retaliated and told him that you were here on your own whim. It was all you, was it not, Kyoumei?"

I sobbed and closed my eyes.

"Asura!"

"Then he told me that you were here because you felt sorry for me, and I couldn't let you go because I'm a coward! Hahahahaha! And the best part was when he said that you didn't love me! Isn't it funny, Kyoumei!"

My left side met the ground with a painful smack, and the pain of it all slowly crept through my body.

Asura's head snapped back and released a bizarre, strangled noise.

Something between a laugh and a scream.

I covered my ears with my hands and pulled my knees to my chest.

This isn't Nii-kun.

What was wrong with him?

Was he sick?

Why was this happening?

"And you know what else, Kyou-chan?"

I felt his hand engulf my scalp.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me off of the ground.

I screamed and grabbed his hand, in an attempt to make him let go and to ease the pain.

I opened my eyes and starred fearfully at his unnerving grin.

"He told me that you didn't belong with me, and that you belonged with him."

Stop the truck.

"N-No….."

"What was he talking about Kyou-chan? It certainly wasn't about joining the eight warriors. No. Me thinks that there was a double meaning to his statement~."

He tapped his chin and looked away, looking around the room as if he were pondering the most puzzling question known to man.

"Bingo!"

He snapped his fingers and grinned once more.

"I think I'll ask you, Kyou-chan. How does Death feel about you? C'mon, sis, it should be easy for you."

I blinked rapidly and looked down at his feet.

"I-I don't know-"

"Yes you do! What was he talking about Kyou-chan! How does he feel about you!"

His voice shot up an octave, and his tone became pleading.

Scared.

"Asura…."

"What does he mean, Kyou-chan? What does he mean?"

He slowly put me on my feet and released my hair.

His slender arms encircled my bruised ones, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I didn't move.

I didn't know what he would do to me if I did.

But it wasn't his weird mood swings that were scaring me most at that moment….

His breathing suddenly became shallow and slow, as if he were calming down….

….But that wasn't it….

"…Does he love you more than me, Kyou-chan…?"

Shit.

I felt his lips press lightly against my neck.

What was he doing!

I went completely rigid.

"You know…. I can love you more than he ever could…."

"No, knock it off."

"Why, Kyou-chan? You love me, don't you?"

"Asura, what the hell are you saying!"

I had finally found the strength to shove him away from me a good ten feet.

He skidded backwards on his feet, and halted when he starred up at me.

"Kyou-chan?"

"You- Dammit Asura! What the hell are you trying to pull!"

He frowned.

"But…. I love you Kyou-chan-"

"I love you too you idiot, but not in that way! You're my brother for god sakes! That's incest, what the hell are you thinking!"

"Does he love you Kyou-chan?"

"You're missing the point!"

"Answer me!"

I suddenly felt the wall hit my back at break neck speed.

His scarf was wrapped around my middle, pressing me against the wall, and around my neck, strangling me.

"If you answer my question, I promise I won't hurt you….. I promise…."

I looked down and scowled.

"… Yes….. He does….."

Neither one of us moved.

"…. And I love him…."

"NO!"

He whipped me across the room and slammed me into the ceiling.

"You're lying!"

Face down into the floor.

"You shouldn't tell lies to your big brother Kyou-chan!"

The pain was immense.

I wanted to cry, but I refused to let the tears fall again.

He removed the scarf from me.

I shakily pushed myself up with my arms and looked up at him.

There was blood getting in my eyes, making it hard to see him as he approached me, and crouched down.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

His scarf hung around his shoulders, and I could see his face.

Through the blood, his expression was passive.

"Why do you love him, Kyou-chan? Why don't you love me?"

I coughed and grinned wryly at him.

"I've been in love with him for eight hundred years, and I'll be in love with him eight hundred years later. He knows me. He knows the real me. He wants me to be free, and he wants nothing but my happiness. And he loves me for being me….. I love you too Asura. You're my big brother. I've always loved you. You raised me, you fed me, changed me, took care of me, and loved me. But you became possessive, and violent towards me when someone else got in the way. And I still loved you, despite it all…"

His face never changed.

"But…. Dammit, you're my brother. It's wrong to feel that way. I can't feel that way because it's just sick…"

"Oh…. I see….."

The past three hundred years weren't as bad as this. I took a lot of bullying and listened to a lot of Nii-kun's crazy ranting, but he had never abused me like this.

"Kyou-chan….. What if I told you something… something highly interesting that might make you change your mind about how you feel about me…."

I snarled at him.

"You're still pursuing this sick need!"

"Heheheheheheh…. Oh I think you'll change your mind, Kyoumei…. Hear me out at least….."

"Tch….. Why should I?"

"…..Because….."

He gripped my chin and tilted his head to the side, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"…I'm not really your brother….."

…

"…. No….."

"Oh, but it's true. We're not in the least. Bit. Rela-"

__******__********____********__********__********__********__**********

__

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Whooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Angst D:

I got winded writing this one. I hope you liked it. Even though it's a bit twisted and there's implied incest- (haha, technically it's not), I'm sure you'll love it :P

Is it me or does the ending on this chapter seem really soap opera-y? .

Whatevs yo, I luvs it :D

Next chapter might be longer. It'll be the chapter where Asura gets sealed away, and there will be Shinigami Ai ;D

MyObsidaneSoul says that I should rant about my trip to Baltimore…. Well, I couldn't get in line to get an autograph from Vic Mignogna :'( buuuuut~ I DID get to go to his panel and stand five feet away from him, =^^=

My gawd I love vic :3

He's so funny~

If only he were younger~ lmao.

N e way, stay tuned for the next episode of The Missing Piece, here on OutcastedWonder's account and on the Soul eater page lol.

And as for HiezenUchiha, idk if you got my message, but Happy Birthday :D or, belated birthday in this case lmao.

And Wimonwan, who recently commented my story. Thank you, I love it too :D

Love you guys forever and always~

~Rachael~

p.s., the site wont let me take the story offa italics . piece o' shit... Sumimasen... forgive my french .


	7. VII

Author's note:

Before I begin, I just wanna say thank you soooooo much to everyone for staying with me J as of late, The Missing Piece has been getting a flood of story alerts and favorites. More than it did when it first started out, that's for sure lol. So here's my present to all of you; an extra special, extra super, extra long chapter :D thanks everyone~ I love you guys~

And wow….. It was a year ago that I started this series…. Happy birthday Missing Piece! :D jeeze… I have so many ideas for this story and I've only got seven fricken chapters….. Feel free to bash me _

~Rachael

* * *

It all happened before I could blink.

Asura suddenly disappeared from my vision and was replaced by a black silhouette..

At first I thought I had blacked out, but then I noticed that the black silhouette had large skeletal hands.

What was this thing?

"Kyoumei."

The deep rumbling voice that would scare any sane person senseless and send any odd Kishin girl into a stage of euphoria.

I felt the large white hands shaking me lightly, so as not to hurt me.

"Kyou-chan, can you hear me?"

I slowly raised my head, squinting through the blood.

Yes.

It was him.

I smiled and managed to pull myself up to him, draping my arms weakly around his black-clad frame.

"Shinigami-sama…."

For three hundred years I had prayed that he would come for me. I prayed that he would be there every time I opened my eyes, and I would be back in Eibon's home, or Death's Domain. I prayed that he would at least come once, if only for a brief moment, just so I could prove to myself that he was real, and that the whole thing wasn't a dream. Even if I had refused to return with him, just seeing him once would have been enough for me.

Better late than never, right?

His arms held me to his chest tightly, so I was unable to move away from him.

Not that I would, anyway.

"Where were you?"

He chuckled and gave me a light squeeze.

"I was here the whole time, watching over you."

I smiled and burried my face into him.

"Thank you."

"Dammit…. How long have you been standing there, Death?"

Asura rose from the rubble of the cave wall he was thrown into.

"Hmph. Long enough."

He started to let go of me, and I panicked.

I grabbed his cloak and starred at him with scared eyes.

"Wait! Don't leave me-"

He put a finger over my mouth.

"Stay here and let me handle this. I'll be back. I promise."

I relaxed and allowed him to pull away from me.

His mask looked enraged, twisted into a fearsome expression.

He turned his back to me and faced Asura.

"You sick bastard. You've killed hundreds of innocent humans and devoured their souls, you've turned a blind eye to our ways and spread your madness to everyone. And what's worse, you took it out on your little sister… and you tried to…."

He made a disgusted noise.

He opened his palm, and a purple light emitted from it.

A scythe materialized out of the light, and he twirled it on his wrist.

"I'll be sending you to hell, where you belong."

Asura's strangled laugh rang throughout the cave.

A maniac smile graced his features, and his scarves were flying everywhere.

"We'll just have to see about that, Won't we!"

I put my head down and squeezed my eyes shut while the sounds of the cave walls falling echoed in my mind.

With each sound of an attack, I flinched.

The two people who meant the most to me were fighting to the death, and I could only lay in a heap below them, bleeding all over the place.

I was useless.

"Oh, c'mon, Death. You know it too. You've tried to hide it from her since that day three hundred years ago."

I slowly lifted my head to look up into the sky.

They were gone.

The walls had completely caved in around me, and I could see Asura and Shinigami-sama floating above my head.

Shinigami-sama flew at Asura, swinging his scythe at him, while Asura continued to dodge.

"You've changed Kyoumei."

I flipped my head around and smiled bitterly.

"…And you still look like the same jack ass from all those years ago, Eibon."

He chuckled.

His voice was much deeper and more mature than I remembered… but there was a strange undertone to it…

"Come with me. I'll take you to a safer place."

He helped me stand and threw my right arm over his shoulders before looking up at Shinigami-sama, who had just fired a yellow beam at Asura and knocked him out of seeing distance.

"Death. I'll be taking Kyoumei back with me while you fend off Asura."

He nodded once and turned back just in time to block one of Vajra's beams with his scythe.

As Eibon slowly made his way to where the entrance used to be, and walked down the pathway leading to Death's Domain, I stole one last glance at my 'brother' and Shinigami-sama, before burying myself into Eibon's chest.

* * *

"You don't mind If I set you down, do you?"

Eibon lowered me down on a larger rock off to the side of the path.

"Eibon, is something wrong?"

He stumbled forward slightly, and I put my arms around him to prevent him from landing face first in the dirt.

I pulled him into a sitting position and rested him next to me on the rock.

"Eibon, are you alright!"

A hoarse chuckle rattled his frame.

He sounded sick.

I put a hand on his back and supported him from the front with my other hand.

"Kyoumei….. I'm three hundred years old….. This was bound to happen eventually."

"Wh-What are you talking about? Eibon, you're not…. _Old_, old are you?"

He lifted his head to look at me.

I couldn't see his face behind the mask, but I had a good Idea that he was smirking.

My eyes grew and I leaned in closer to him.

"No…. Eibon-"

"I wasn't meant to live forever like Death, or Asura, or maybe even you. It takes a miracle for anyone to live as long as I have…."

"But…. You're not a human…. You're not a human, right? No human can live _this_ long."

"Indeed they can't. I wouldn't exactly say that I'm human….. _Hell_, I don't even know what I am anymore…. Thanks to that witches magic…."

I looked away from him.

Silence.

"…Did you know I got married?"

Whoa.

"Seriously? Good for you Eibon! Who is she? What's she like?"

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"… I'm afraid she passed away…. about two hundred sixty years ago…."

…..Of _course _she did…..

"Oh. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean…."

"No…. It's alright. I learned to cope with it….. Think of it this way…. I'll finally be reunited with her after so long….."

Click.

"…. You're dying….."

He turned his head away and shakily stood up.

"C'mon. We have to get you to Death's Domain."

I looked up at him with sad eyes.

He looked down at me and exhaled sharply.

"Don't give me that stupid pity look. I hate it. I'm three hundred years old, if I'm going out I want to go out seeing my loved ones with smiles on their faces."

I smiled and nodded.

When I tried to stand up with him, a searing pain immediately hit me, and I quickly sat back down.

"Kyoumei?"

I jumped and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Ahahaha…. I stood up too fast…"

I stood up slower this time, and took small steps down the path, leaving Eibon behind.

"You can still walk?"

I turned around and grinned.

"I may heal slower than my brother, but I'm still a pretty fast healer. The question is, can you?"

He shuffled his feet and took a step forward….

BAM

* * *

"Leave it to you to fall flat on your face…."

"Leave it to you to be a smart ass about it…."

We had switched roles and were now inside Death's domain.

I laid him down on a stone bench next to a candle.

"When did Shinigami-sama put benches in here?"

Eibon let out another hoarse chuckle.

"You still call him Shinigami-sama after all these years?"

I felt heat rise to my face and stuck my tounge out at him, earning another chuckle.

He exhaled and placed his hand on top on mine.

"The one thing I regret most was not getting to know you sooner. I know I only knew you for a few days, but it feels so much longer than that….. I guess you're just that kind of person…."

I giggled.

"Yeah… I get that a lot…. Well…. Back then I did…."

I turned my head to look away, but he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

"You know…. Your face is longer, and you have cheek bones now… you are a very beautiful young lady…. It seems your hair has grown out as well…. But what's this…?"

He twirled a strand of my hair around.

"….You have the same eyelike markings in your hair as Asura….. I don't remember those being there…."

I scowled lightly and pulled my hair away from him.

"At this moment I'd rather not talk about him…."

"haha, funny…. I would…. Do you remember that day three hundred years ago? When Asura lashed out and injured you?"

I flinched and retracted my hand from his mask.

"Painfully…."

"….And Asura made it clear that you and he are not technically brother and sister?"

I nodded.

"Kyoumei…. I really don't have much longer…. It took just about all of my remaining strength to get you as far as I have… so whether you want to listen to me talk about Asura or not, I'm going to tell you anyway."

I shook my head.

"No, it's fine…. I want to know."

He stared at me for a few moments before exhaling and retracting his oversized arms and resting them over his stomach.

"_There were rumors going around about eight hundred years ago…."_


	8. VIII

Before we begin, I just wanna say that this goes into omniscient narrator pov. Just so you don't get confused~

Enjoy :D

Btw, this was 10 pages long instead of the usual 6, so praise me you inglorious bastards.

:P

* * *

"There was a small village located out in the middle east that was home to very few. It was mostly a town built for nomads and travelers who always would pass through the area. Over time, as news of the town got around to other people about how notorious it was for trading and making profits, salesmen and women from all over the world began setting up shop there, and soon it became the main trading city on the silk road. The clan who had founded the city originally, became very wealthy from all the profits that they made from the salespeople, and were known far and wide. Eventually, this had begun to attract evil witches to the area and caused the downfall of the head of the family. The lesser family members were forced into slavery by the witches. Once word had reached Lord Death, he immediately sent Asura and Vajra out to dispose of them. In the process of destroying the witches they, accidentally or not, killed the witches slaves. All but one…."

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Asura whispered, head swinging around in an attempt to find the object of his interest through his scarf.

Vajra was silent as usual.

A faint cry echoed somewhere within the pile of bodies.

Asura followed the sound and moved the bodies around with his scarves, the noise growing continually louder. And finally, at the bottom of the pile lie a bare child. Asura analyzed it for a moment before concurring that he had thrown it in his hysteria. It's back was out of alignment and its legs and arms were bent at sickening angles. It was surely paralyzed, but it still found the energy to cry.

'Leave it be, it's just going to die.'

Asura glared down at his weapon, and back to the baby.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

He stepped up to the child and touched a hand to it's chest.

The child's soul, a vibrant violet, pulsating in its last moments of life, was giving off a wavelength.

"Indeed… it would have made an excellent meister technician if it had lived to learn of them. Its soul is powerful. Unlike anything I've seen before."

Vajra shuddered at how clearly and fluently Asura had spoken,

Something about this child's wavelength was sending signals into Asura's soul, like a sonar system.

The ever-present madness that pulsated at his core was slowly calming down.

Asura himself had realized this as well.

"What is this feeling…? Why is everything suddenly so much clearer…?"

'The child's soul is the key to your madness…. Perhaps if you devour it, you'll be cured.'

The weapon and meister suddenly remembered the child was screaming.

Vajra's words echoed in Asura's mind.

In his mentally stable condition, the thought of killing a baby poked at his long forgotten conscience, gnawing inside his chest.

But on the other hand, he could ease its pain and get it over with, and help himself at the same time.

"I don't think I can in this state of mind…. Perhaps there is another way…."

'Such as…?'

It seemed the wavelength given off by the child was affecting Vajra as well.

"I'm not sure if it will work but…."

Asura knelt down to pick up the child, whose sobs had died down slightly.

If he didn't hurry it would die shortly.

'Wait…. Your wavelength…. Are you planning to…?"

Asura tucked the broken baby into his arm and placed a hand just above its head.

A flash of red light shone through the dark mansion.

And in the place of the mangled baby, was a paler, aligned child who was breathing softly.

A tuft of black hair rested atop the baby's head, where before there hadn't been anything there at all.

And most importantly, a small slit that rested in the middle of her forehead, where a third eye would eventually grow.

'…You gave it a piece of your soul?'

"Yes. It seemed the only way. I have extraordinary healing abilities. If I gave a portion of my power to the child, then perhaps it would live."

'…..It doesn't look like it's breathing….'

"Have patience old friend."

Sure enough, the child's nose twisted upward in addition to its eyes.

"You see? It is waking."

A brilliant flash of violet caught Asura's attention as the child slowly began to look up at him with tired eyes.

A small smirk adorned Asura Kishin's face.

The child blinked slowly…

…Before giggling and reaching out with it's small chubby hands for his scarf.

Now his smirk turned to that of a confused frown.

'It seems to like you despite having been paralyzed.'

Asura glared down at the weapon on his belt and looked back to the child, shifting it to hold it under the arms and lifting it.

"…It's a she…."

'Huh….. A lady killer are you? Normally you have them running for the hills….'

"This side of you is annoying….. And strange…. This child's soul is truly incredible…."

'Well…. I asume you'll be keeping it?'

Asura held the cooing baby at arms length and frowned once more.

"I know nothing of child care…."

'I believe you will have plenty of time to learn.'

He hugged the baby to his chest.

"She's the answer to this insanity…. If I have this child by my side…. Then maybe…. Maybe I wont have to be alone anymore… and I can think clearly and function normally…."

The baby giggled in response and grabbed a chubby fistful of his raven locks.

"Ow, dammit."

'If you're serious about having her… she needs a name.'

Asura pried the child's hand off of his hair and deadpanned.

This seemed to tickle her into hysterics.

He stared into her soul once again, a small purple tentacle of a wavelength struggled to reach for his own.

So he allowed his own to travel through the space and connect with it.

"Kyoumei."

'…ah? 'Kyou' as in 'Today'? It's a good name. It contradicts your own.'

"I suppose… But I was going more along the lines of 'Resonance'."

….

I sat solemnly next to Eibon on the stone bench with my head in my knees.

"Asura took you in as a little sister. You were his release. Your soul was the remedy to his ailment."

It felt as though there was a void in my chest.

"When you started your training with Death, you weren't around Asura as often as he needed, and slowly, your resonance with him began to deteriorate."

I starred blankly at Eibon.

"I believe Asura has been in love with you since the day he found you. No one had ever had that kind of effect on him, and the familiarity he felt with you was something he had longed for deep within his heart. You were a friend, a little sister, maybe even a potential lover, if he had ever had the determination to tell you the truth before his insanity grew."

Asura….

"He loved you so much. When he noticed how close you were becoming with Death, how you were falling in love with him, it tortured him. He was always afraid of losing you, which was why he always kept you close to him. And when Death ordered him to leave you with him, Asura grew a deep hatred for him."

Asura….

"When you began to live with him, turning down your position as a warrior, Asura became stable again for a short time. But your resonance with him had become so strained that the insanity started to grow ever so slowly. Asura began devouring human souls on his missions in order to gain power. A power he was building to destroy Death, to be sure that you would never return to him. But Death discovered what he was doing, and decided to put an end to it before it got out of control. He was a little too late, I'm afraid."

Asura….

"And now that you know the truth, what will you do?"

Asura….

I slowly sat up straight and turned to him.

"…I have to make things right…."

"How so?"

I stood up and clenched my fists, a newfound energy pouring into me.

"I'm not really sure…. I'll have to improvise…."

Eibon busted into a fit of guffaws.

"Haha! You're as pig headed as he is! You're perfect for each other, you and Death."

I smiled at him.

"I'm off."

"Very well then my dear…. I will await yours and Death's return."

"Thank you, Eibon. For everything you've done. I will find a way to repay you."

"Kick some ass. That's all the payment I need."

I nodded and made a dash for the cliff before Eibon called out to me once more.

"Kyoumei, Perhaps you will be wanting this…"

I looked over as he pulled purple wrapping from his cloak.

"This may come in handy for flying."

I shot through the sky and towards the cave, but it seemed that they had taken their battle else where.

"Damn you two…. Where could you have-"

BOOM

I turned just in time to watch them descend from the clouds.

Shinigami-sama was trying to cut Asura with his scythe, while Asura continued to throw spells.

Asura suddenly flew towards a portion of the cave next to me, touching down and creating a large crater.

Death followed soon after, scythe raised and ready to strike.

"WAIT!"

As Asura stood from the crater, and as Death was about to strike the final blow, the two stopped and stared at me.

I bit the inside of my cheek and exhaled slowly.

I glared at Shinigami-sama.

"Step aside. I need a moment with my brother."

"Are you out of your mind-"

"Get out. Of the way."

I raised my hand and conjured a spell, the large purple diagram glowed dangerously at the palm of my hand.

He lowered the scythe and stepped away.

I turned to Asura and flew down to stand in front of him.

The scarf around his face lifted away to the handsome face I had always adored.

"Eibon told me everything."

Asura scoffed.

"Figures."

"It was your error. No one else's. If you truly loved me, you should have said something sooner. Maybe then…. Maybe if the situation was different….. I wouldn't have minded…. I may have very well fallen in love with you as well."

His eyes grew, and his mouth hung agape.

"Kyoume-"

"There was always something about you Asura. Something more to you as a big brother. But that's all you are to me…. My big brother…."

His head fell, and he started shaking.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and used the other one to lift his anger stricken face.

"This needs to stop Asura."

He snorted.

"It's all his fault. He took you away from me. I loved you first, you should have been mine, not his…"

He tried to choke back the sobs, to hold back the tears.

Such a pitiful being…

My big brother Asura…

No… my guardian Asura…

What was he to me anymore?

The one who had loved me from the very beginning.

I smiled carefully and lifted his face.

He stared at me with such pain, that I couldn't refuse him this time.

He pulled me around the waist and placed a tight kiss on my lips.

I did not return it, but I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against my own.

"I love you, Kyoumei."

I pulled him down to put him in an embrace.

It would be hard to get me off of him if anyone tried.

"I love you too, Asura…."

Right where I wanted him.

I conjured another spell and grabbed onto him so he couldn't get away.

He tried to pull away and froze when he failed.

"Kyoumei-"

He let out a yelp when I bound his arms and legs in the diagram.

"What are you doing!"

I stared up at him under my bangs.

He was not my brother.

He was a liar.

A murderer.

And as a subordinate of Lord Death, I was required to eradicate any threat to society at any cost.

Even if they were someone I loved.

"I'm doing what I need to. Goodbye, Nii-kun."

His gnarled scream echoed through the air as I shoved my hand inside his chest and expelled a diagram.

A purple light shone through his eyes and mouth, the electricity of my wavelength pulsating through him.

He slackened and fell limp, my hand still inside his chest.

I removed my hand and carefully placed him down on the ground.

He wasn't dead.

Just sleeping.

I turned around and glanced towards the top of the crater.

Shinigami-sama glided into the crater and glared harshly at the man below.

"He wont stay like that for long."

I looked away from him and to the other side.

The crater must have been a couple thousand feet wide.

"He's pretty injured. I fried him inside out. The damage is severe, but he's a fast healer. He could pull through any minute. Better take care of him before he gets up."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen."

"Just get it over with….. Please…"

He sighed and let go of me.

The tears burned my eyes, so I let them fall silently.

"I won't kill him. But I will make sure he stays asleep."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he stepped over Asura.

I clutched my arms and looked down.

"K….K-Kyoumei…."

Startled, I looked over at Asura's burned, but surely healing form.

"You… Betrayed me?"

I couldn't control it.

My face squeezed together and I forced my head down, the tears coming on faster.

"Now I see… What you were getting at…"

I willed myself to look at him.

My hands shot up to my mouth at the look he gave me.

A perfect pearl-white grin highlighted by the dark glint in his eyes.

"I can't love you…. But I can hate you…"

He weakly moved his arm to point at me.

"And the next time we meet…. Will be your last chance…. You can come back to me…. Or I'll kill everyone precious to you…. Starting with Death…."

"That's enough out of you, you shrewd bastard."

I looked up just in time.

AGYAAAAAAAAHHHHH

I fell to my knees at the ear shattering scream emitted from Asura's throat.

His clothes burned away, and his skin was slowly being pulled from his body.

Now consisting of only muscle and bone, the distorted creature screamed and writhed in the dirt, curling into a tight ball.

His skin, that Shinigami-sama clutched in his hand had been weaved into something that looked like a sack.

Shinigami-sama released it, and it opened up to restrain the screaming creature within it.

The skin sac tied itself into a knot and returned itself into the grim reaper's hand.

The remains of asura inside continued to kick and writhe in the bag until it finally stopped, and slowly, the Kishin's mark, the three eyes, materialized on the outside.

My head fell once again, but the tears had finally stopped.

The void in my chest was aching so much that I couldn't cry anymore.

The salene burned my cheeks, and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head.

Asura was everything to me.

He was the only one I had ever known until I met Shinigami-sama.

He was my big brother, mabey even more.

Almost like a fatherly figure they way he would take care of me back then.

But he grew into something monstrous that needed to be ended before it got out of control.

I accepted that, but why was this feeling still here?

I felt something cold take my left hand.

I starred at Death as he slowly pulled me to my feet.

Three little words was all it took.

"Let's go home."

And suddenly the void wasn't so painful anymore.

….

When we had returned to Death's domain, in replace of Eibon was a little metallic box. Death said that Eibon's life was prolonged because of a deal he had made three hundred years prior with the spider witch Arachne. When his wife fell ill, he worked with her in secret to find a key to immortality. But alas, his wife passed before the research was complete. The research that Eibon conducted with Arachne back fired, and prolonged his life. He lived two hundred and fifty years alone, a punishment for trying to play god with a gorgon witch. Eibon accepted this and decided to work his remaining life continuing his research with Shinigami-sama. While working for him, Eibon created magical items that he said would come in handy in the future. Shinigami-sama didn't understand, and Eibon said that he would assist him when the time came. When I had left Death's Domain to find Asura, Eibon's condition must have been at it's peak. Shinigami-sama said that when it was his time to die, Eibon planned on sealing away a portion of his soul in the magic weapons that he made. By assisting Shinigami-sama, he meant that he was going to seal himself away until the magic tools were together once more. Only then, when he had assisted Shinigami-sama for the last time would he allow his soul to rest in peace.

I had always kept the scarf that Eibon gave me as a reminder. Eibon was a great ally, an even greater friend. We hadn't known each other that well, we had only met a few times, and yet we seemed to be the best of friends. I have never forgotten him, and I never will.

As for Asura, as the story goes, he was sealed deep under the mountain, where he would remain for the rest of eternity. Sealing him inside a bag of his own skin was an efficient way of keeping him under wraps, but as an added precaution, and to ensure he would never be free again, Shinigami-sama enclosed his soul over the great mountain. He would never be able to leave. Nonetheless, I promised to stay with him. Death's Domain was my home as well, and no matter where Shinigami-sama was, I would be with him.

A couple hundred years later, around the 1800's or so, we decided that the mountain was rather lonely, and we needed more meisters and weapons as evil had grown over the years. We turned Death's Domain into Death City, and made it a home for meisters and their families. As the years went on, often the children of the meisters confided in me that they wanted to learn to be meisters too. When I brought the idea of a school to Shinigami-sama, He immediately loved it. The school was founded in the 1950's. Death Weapon Meister Academy. The DWMA. Meisters and weapons under Shinigami-sama became teachers and duel supervisors for the students who attended. I myself became vice principle of the school, and taught lessons mostly about souls and resonance.

Now I will take you to a new time. The 1990's to be exact, where my little story takes a turn to a new age. Now you are going to meet some of my closest friends, you'll hear the story of how my dearest Kid came to be, and why I now sit from the cell in Arachnephobia reminiscing in my memory on what should be my son's fourteenth birthday, and telling this tale to a figment of my imagination that may or may not be real. Perhaps you, whom ever you are, are a fictional entity that my mind is creating from the ever present insanity that has grown in my soul after all these years. Whatever the case, I hope that you'll hear me out in the second installment of my life's story. This is all I can do to keep from loosing my mind nowadays.

The next installment: 783 Years later.

* * *

I have finally finished the old days arc :D in one week no less! Lol. Yes, Kyoumei breaks the fourth wall. Don't like it? Suck my fuzzy green balls.

…..speaking of which….

Remember last year how I was a story teller in my school's musical production of Once on This Island? Idk if I wrote it on here or not….. It was either here or Life After Death idfk…. but anyway, this year we're putting on Seussical and I was cast as the Grinch! :D I might put the vid on youtube when we perform so you can see me in my fuzzy green glory. Lol. Just wanted to share :3

Thanks for sticking with me! Please review btw. It's what's been keeping me going. Tell me what you think. What I should improve on. Ask me questions, I'll incorporate them into the story or answer them for you lol.

I loves you all 333

(I kinda based Kyoumei's name off of the word 'resonance' because she naturally resonates with people, and also 'Kyou' means Today. in Asura's name 'Asu' means tomorrow. So their names kinda contradict eachother, kinda like their personalities.)


	9. MUHAFREAKINGHA

This is outcasted Wonder, aka Rachael. I changed my name to Biter Raygun. Just letting you know lmao.

If you're wondering why... I went to a generator to find out what my MCR killjoy name is. It's Biter Raygun. Fear it Bitches. :D


End file.
